Little Devil of Zero
by ItsukiKimura
Summary: Takes place after meeting Simeon. What would happen in a Little Devil is sent to Halkeginia?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **Guess I'll continue this story. I sure hope it is to your liking.**

 **-ItsukiKimura**

 ** _P.T._** ** _Year 10201_** ** _8_**

 _It has been 100,000 years that humanity is still living on Earth. The resources are drained and mankind is on the brink of extinction. Therefore, humanity's last surviving forces created underground cities called Panopticons. The Panopticons are ruled by totalitarian authorities which in turn dividing the society in to two. First are the Citizens who have knowledge and given great privileges, and second are the Sinners. Sinners are born with the Crime of Living, giving them 1,000,000 years of prison sentence, Sinners work their way to freedom by doing mandatory missions and by completing it, their sentence are reduced. Every person inside the Panopticon are guilty and none are innocent._

 _The Panopticons are spread around the world, fighting each other for resources to survive, the population is balanced by a ratio of 50:50 male and female with the said population not to grow further. The Sinners are the soldiers of each Panopticon, armed with a special technology called Will'O and have 3 kinds of thorns, Binding, Healing, and Shielding. The Sinners are genetically enhanced so that they can sustain big damages like getting blown by a missile, lift heavy objects beyond basic human strength, and pull down large robotic creatures called Abductors. The Abductor is a state of an art robot, which usually looks like a huge skeleton of the human body, these Abductors run on Will'O tech and thus they are capable of dispatching a group of Sinners easily and of course their names are not for show only, they capture Citizens for their Panopticon._

 _There is place where technology is at its prime, On High. On High people have a huge disgust on the people of the surface, they make Abductors instead of reverse engineering to make them. On High is also believed placed on the clouds and have anti-gravity city, when they attack, the surface dwellers call this Retributions. A Retribution is and onslaught of the Warriors of On High and is believed no Panopticon can ever equal its power thus it's a massacre. On High only initiate a Retribution when they are low on resources or have a grudge against a Panopticon but now is different..._

 **Current Retribution on Abandoned City near the heroine's Panopticon**

Ever since Carlos "Theo" Jinnah betrayed them, Retributions are around the world.

The abandoned city is on ashes, guns blazing, Sinners battling On High personnel, and On High Abductors rampaging through the battlefield, but there is one Citizen is on the battlefield, dominating all the Warriors of On High and easily demolishing the Abductors, she is none other than the heroine of The Panopticon. Kyubey "Little Devil" Tamari is on the roll today, she dominates every enemy she sees along with her battle expression, just normal battle expression. Her allies with her are her mentor **Uwe "Sakamoto" Cabrera** and his daughter **Elfriede "Sakamoto" Cabrera** along with her two best friends **Mattias "Leo" Bruno** and **Beatrice "Lilium" Anastasi** , also inlcudes the Panopticon's lead authority **Natalia "9" Woo**.

"Look out! Mattias!" Kyubey warned.

Mattias turned to his side and almost got hit by the Dionaea's laser cannon.

"Thanks for the warning my friend!" Mattias exclaimed to her and continuing to shoot down the Warriors of On High. Kyubey really is agitated this time, the overgrown two tailed lizard **(A/N: The Dionaea)** almost fried one of her best friends. She charged her Exodus Era and thrown it to the dragon-like Abductor and it got liquidated.

 **Meanwhile in Tristain's Magic Academy**

Louise was nervous, today was the day she will summon her familiar and hoped for the best. Now on the spot where she now will summon her fated servant.

She chanted **_"I beg of you, my servant who exist in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful familiar, I ask you to appear and answer for your guidance"_** and thus the biggest explosion in history created by Louise surprising all students behind her.

 **After the Retribution**

Kyubey and the gang felt exhausted, she for one want to eat ice cream at The Fueling Station, Mattias just want to lay for a while at the Station's couch, Uwe needed to relax his muscles, Elfriede said she will join her father, Beatrice wanted to drink water, Natalia said she will inform "Them" about today's Retribution Operation.

"Man, I'm beat" Mattias groaned while laying on the couch.

"I want some ice cream, how about you Baetrice?" Kyubey asked the blonde girl.

"Ok after I drink some water" Beatrice replied happily.

Jiro, the shopkeeper, heard the two and asked them "What flavor it is young ones?"

"I'll take vanilla coated with purple yam" Kyubey replied.

"I'll take bubblegum flavor and also Mr. Jiro may I ask for a glass of water" the blonde girl ordered politely.

"Okay you two just wait a moment please" Jiro turned and prepared the ice cream for the two when suddenly...

"KYAAAAAHHHH!" Kyubey screamed as she got sucked into a green portal.

Mattias got up and shouted "KYUBEY!"

Beatrice responded and started pulling her best friend out of the suction but no avail as Kyubey disappears from their sight, Jiro got shocked at the phenomena.

Suddenly Uwe, Elfriede, and Natalia heard the scream and rushed to the Station.

"What happended?" asked Uwe.

Beatrice fell to her knees and started crying "S-She disappeared"

Elfriede and Natalia got shocked of this when suddenly Kyubey's Accessory responded "Citizen Kyubey is still vital but cannot be detected anywhere in the Panopticon. All of Citizen Kyubey's weapons are stored with her Will'O storage."

Everyone heard this and hoped she was okay.

"I will form a search team for her" Natalia got over from her shock and told them.

After this everyone got up and prepared all their weapons for the worst to come.

 **Tristain Magic Academy**

The smoke cleared and everyone was in shock including Louise. The crater that Louise created revealed a young girl who has a buxom figure, very beautiful which can rival the princess, and her hair was white as snow except her highlights are lavender, the noble guys blushed at her sleeping figure and thought she is a flower among the commoners, the noble girls also admired her beauty except Kirche who is jealous of her, her best friend Tabitha who stared at her thought ' _Very beautiful'_.

It was also shocking the girl has a white glowing thorn wrapped around her left arm and two black boxes attached at her back, she was also wielding a strange looking purple spear. The spear is rested at her right hand when suddenly the girl was stirring and all of them got mesmerized by her eyes. Her eyes were crimson red.

The girl tried to stand up but no avail, she only sat on the field and has a puzzled look. The girl wore a long sleeved white cloth with a lot of zippers and has a hood while the interior was a lavender dress.

 _"Who are you people?"_ the girl asked them.

Everyone did not understood what girl said and thought of her as a foreigner.

 _"Where am_ _I?"_ the girl asked them with a different question but never understood it.

Professor Colbert approached her and chanted something and pointed his staff at her. The girl tensed up and stood, eyes narrowed, the spear gripped tightly at her hands, and she was prepared to retaliate. The students stared in awe as the spear that the girl held started creating a flame around it and thought maybe it was an enchanted weapon. After the spell has been made the girl calmed down as the professor stood happily on the same spot.

"What did you do to me?" the girl said to the bald man

"I only put a translation spell on you so you can understand us" he replied

"Spell? You use magic?" the girl asked shocking again everyone present.

"Huh? Don't use magic? But what about that spear you held, certainly you use magic" the professor answered

"Well, this weapon harnesses its power from human emotion." the girl said adding another shock to everyone.

"So that's why it glowed in flames." Colbert surmised. If he could ask her about lending it for a while, he could create ways for all nobles to harness magic without using Willpower.

The girl stood up and dusted herslef. She then dismissed her Will'O module, Thorn, and weapon.

Everyone watched her as she did that.

 _'Surely this one is a mage?'_ That is what everyone thought but have doubts, since the girl in question doesn't have a noble's cloak.

Louise got out of her shock and approached her to complete the ritual.

 _'I don't care if I summoned a human but I need to do this.'_

She then grabbed the left hand of her to-be familiar and spoke an incantation amd kissed her hand.

Kyubey felt a burning sensation on her left hand and saw some incomprehensible writing on top of her left hand.

Colbert saw the etching of the runic inscription. It was different from the usual inscriptions plus said familiar is a human.

Familiars inscriptions signify as the proof of conract of a familiar bound to a master.

As the pain subsided, everyone proceedes to leave. Kyubey hopes that every question she has will be answered by the pink haired girl as she followed her to her room.

 _'This is going to be a long day'_ she thought.

AN: I revised some. I think I need a break from my DxD fanfiction. School's gonna start at June 13.

-ItsukiKimura


	2. Introduction and Few Revelations

_**Academy, Nighttime, Hall**_

A very hectic day you would call it, Kyubey gazed her surroundings as she followed Louise to her room. Her belief in Magic is already there since she is affiliated to Simeon, but now she needs an explanation why she was here. Surely, her friends and mentor are looking for her right now since she practically disappeared in front of their eyes.

'I really need a good break…' She thought to herself, Louise just kept on walking as Kyubey ponders.

'She is really beautiful, gifted too.' Louise glanced to her back, especially at her familiar's chests, as Kyubey is still looking around in amazement.

'She is not from here is she? Well, considering her attire and that strange magic she have done in front of everyone, anyone could tell that.' She kept quiet as they approach her room.

As they entered, Kyubey took notice on the stack of yellow strings.

'Strings? No, it's hay, from what I read.' Seeing this natural stuff is completely new to her, as she is one who lives of scouring the whole world for remaining resources for the 'Con.

"S-Sorry, I was expecting a beast or small animal to be familiar. Y-You could sleep with me at the bed tonight." Louise spoke in a bashful tone, Kyubey still studies her surroundings as she is adapting to the changes around her.

"I see, well I'll answer your questions now if you want." Kyubey approached a table and a chair; she sat down as Louise sat on her bed.

"O-Okay, well first of all, where are you from?"

"Hmm, do you know what a Panopticon is?"

"Panopticon?" Louise tilted her head at it, wondering what kind of place it is.

"I suppose you don't know, well it is a prison to be exact, a huge prison."

"P-Prison?! Then you're-!" Louise gasped; surely she didn't summon a criminal!

"I know what you're thinking, but I served my sentence a long time ago. A Panopticon is a huge construct, containing of thousands, if not, millions of criminals. The criminals there are called 'Sinners' as they are a drain of resources." She explained as Louise grasp the idea, then she summoned a free Sinner?

"You're curious, no?*Giggles*. Well then, I'll continue my explanation. Sinners that served their sentence are called 'Citizens' since they contribute more to the 'Con."

"The 'Con?" Louise grew confused at the new terminology; she understood the concept of Sinners and Citizens.

"Short for the Panopticon, to continue, all Citizens were Sinners at one point, you could say in the place where I'm from, you are born a Sinner."

"But what makes a one a Sinner anyways?" She has been pondering at that since she explained the society of her familiar's place of origin.

"What makes one a Sinner is the Crime of Living and all of those are born in my place has that crime, no exemptions." She spoke in a sad tone, it couldn't be avoided since her world's resources are all out and the human race is on the verge of extinction.

"Crime of Living?! That's preposterous!"

"Sad to say it is needed, you could say I am not from this world."

"Not from this world…" Louise was shocked at that, to all the possibilities of where her familiar came from, it was that. Seemingly from another world is like talking to a crazy person, but all the dots connected. She even hasn't asked what her familiar's strange weapon went to and what power it holds.

"I do not need to explain more as you try to process what I just said. But to put it simply, my world is what you can call violent and merciless, it's to kill or be killed, and only the strong survives. Only a few people are what you can call family and friends, and they are the people I hold dear." Kyubey finished her explanation. Louise is definitely shaken up and received a hidden message, 'We'll continue tomorrow, get some rest.'

She changed her clothes to her sleepwear and Kyubey just removed her shoes, another thing she put to her mind is to go shopping on Void Day for her familiar's clothes.

They now fell asleep and let themselves dream.

* * *

 _ **Immaterial Plane**_

Kyubey opened her eyes as she finds herself in the Immaterial Plane, a place that exists between life and death. Usually, she is sent here when she fall unconscious during battle, but now Aries may have found a way to visit her in this strange world.

"Mou~, now you find yourself to a new world, better be careful over there. Simeon was worried that the pact was momentarily vanished. I'll go tell him that you're okay, ne~."

Aries, or Aries M. to be exact, just happily moved around. Kyubey just told her what her current situation is, and if possible, tell her friends that she's okay. Aries just nodded but told her something.

"No promises though, I could maybe tell Bea-chan." It was known that Aries visited Beatrice while she was sleeping in her cell. She told her meeting with Aries as she and Kyubey were eating ice cream at one time after a recent operation.

"Good luck! May you find a way back, as we find a way to you too!" Aries then began disappearing in particles of light. Kyubey then cut off herself from the Plane and fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: That's all for now, I will be taking a break from my DxD fan-fiction for some time.**

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name – Kyubey "Little Devil" Tamari**

 **Voice – Female Voice 2**

 **CODE – 8**

 **Thorn – Shielding Lv. 5**

 **Current weapon (Wielding)**

 **Exodus Era Lv. 10, R8, Pwr. 1740**

 **Joyshot II Lv. 10, R8, Pwr. 2455**

 **Personality: A girl of few words and an older sister type, as described, she may be one of the few girls in the 'Con that could be said the most beautiful. A hidden prankster too, as she didn't earned her title 'Little Devil' just for show.**

 **Weapons (Aside from above)**

 **FYI – All the weapons below have the possibility to be used in the future of this story and are not just for show.**

 **Rarity 8:**

AMW Exodus

AR-8/ET

Aftershadow – Gale Force

Aftershadow – Lightning Flash

Durendal

EZ Katze Fang I

Exodus Legion

Gungnir

Hawkshadow – Gale Force

L-7E1/ET

Moonshadow – Lightning Flash

Murasame Neuwirth Mk 14

TB-34/ED

 **Rarirty 7:**

Aftershadow+

Arisaka Kaczynski Mk 5

EZ Katze Kralle I

EZ Vorfu K1

Hawkshadow+

Kannagi Oldman Mk8

MG-M9/ET

 **Rarity 6:**

AAW-M2E1

EZ Katze II Ausf. G

SR-44/ET


	3. Start of the New World

**_Louise' Room, Morning, Thursday_**

As morning came, Kyubey was the first one to wake up. She did some morning stretches and fixed herself. Her 'master', Louise, is still asleep. Better to do something productive rather than contemplate.

She first check her inventory, surprisingly, a window popped up in front of her.

'Seems normal services using Will'O are still working. Better check out what stuff I have right now…' She then began scrolling down, seeing as every weapon she possessed is still there along with their special modifications.

She proceeded looking to the Combat Items section, still the same result, she have remained all her resources with her in her Will'O storage. The only problem will be is how to resupply, she left it be. For now, she needs to conserve in usage of her Combat Items.

On the other sections, her On High resources are still there, Abductor resources too, but they will be practically useless since she doesn't know how to build something out of them and no one in this world will have the capability to use them in their work. Field resources are another matter entirely, as most of them are useful even without any application of knowledge in using them. Take the **So'Chlo (Sodium Chloride or Salt)** for example, as an edible resource; it has numerous applications in food or beverage.

The only inaccessible in her storage is the Citizens, no surprise there, and the Key Items. Well so much for that.

She closed the window and proceeded to wake up Louise, as the sun is getting brighter.

"Wake up, little master, the sun is up and you're going to be late for class." She shook her master has Louise groggily opened her eyes.

Louise then take a look at who woke her up, then she remembered yesterday. She can't scold the girl since she is right yet her pride is battling with her common sense and memory.

She was embarrassed to ask the older girl to dress her, probably remembering the talk they had last night. One who was born a criminal and rose up to the ranks, she may not know the full story yet as she is eager to know more of what accomplishments her familiar did in her world. In her mind, her familiar was one who was insulted and treated like trash yet it did not deter her spirit, as she fought hard for her freedom and for her friends.

She couldn't help but get a tinge of jealousy and hopeful, jealous that her familiar is well respected in her world and hopeful as she may be like her.

"We'll continue our talk once the day ends, ne~?" Her familiar happily stated. Louise couldn't help it but her familiar reminds her of her older sister Cattleya, beautiful and caring.

She didn't doubt once her familiar becomes famous in her world, she is surely going to be chased by all nobles throughout the land, be it for her hand or her skill.

Now she is determined more than ever, as here was an example set after her to follow. For now, she needs breakfast.

"Um, sorry I forgot to ask last night, but what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Kyubey. I'll tell you my full name later. If you like you may call me Kyu-nee, ne~?" Like an older sister, she pats Louise' head as the said girl blushed at the action.

"O-Okay Kyu-nee!" Louise nervously said as Kyubey just smiled, she remembers the times she is called "the Panopticon's Sister-figure".

"Now then, shall we be on our way?"

"Right!" And they proceeded to leave the room and began their day

 ** _Classroom, Ms. Chevreuse's Class_**

As everyone was still waiting for their teacher to come, Louise sat far from the others, one to avoid talking to them, and two to focus so that she may not cause a ruckus. Kyubey sat beside her, observing the room.

If her memories from what she read from the historical archives of the Utopedia, the style of the buildings they passed were Victorian styled and other related to monarchy.

And from what she learned:

The 'Nobles' or Aristocrats, the main ruling powers and ones with sufficient knowledge of the world she currently resides, are those who use magic, from their founder Brimir 4000 years ago, the one who created magic using the lost magic, Void.

She needs more information and also learn the writing system so that she may understand the books.

The 'Commoners' or Peasants, as the 'Nobles' would like to call them, are the more dominant yet less powerful that lives in Halkeginia. They are the ones who cannot perform magic, thus being subservient to the ruling class.

She has yet to meet one, as when the class ends, she's going to ask Louise for her to roam around the area. This could also help her grasp the area, if a large-scale battle would take place.

She hears the whispers of the other 'noble' students; surely she is the one being spoken about.

She sighed and decided not to talk until she needs to, Louise look at her then to the other students. Louise got the message when her familiar sighed, she too hates being spoken about.

Ms. Chevreuse arrived and proceeded to start today's lecture.

"Okay everyone, today we will practice transmutation," her gaze lands on Louise and the one beside her "You got a very – peculiar familiar Ms. Valliere."

Every other student still has their gazes on Louise, especially to Kyubey.

Most of the guys held their gazes to Kyubey longer than Louise' because she has a lot of eye-catching traits, her clothes, her hair, her figure, and especially her eyes. The girls on the other hand, became self-conscious or jealous.

When Kyubey felt the gazes, she closed her eyes and said,

"Please be careful where you gaze, or else your eyes might bleed…"

Her words alone make the stares go away and shut the other whispers about her and Louise.

"O-Okay, now that everyone's settled, we now start our lesson." Ms. Chevreuse nervously spoke, the familiar's words are clearly no bluff and she would do so to the students. She doubts herself if she could stop her.

 ** _The Panopticon, Level 8_**

"Any luck Natalia?" Uwe asked, every friend of Kyubey gathered at the center of level 8. The news that she suddenly got swallowed by a flash of light spread out like fire.

"No leads, whatsoever. Wherever she is, I trust that she'll be okay." Natalia, who has a few Overseer Accessories behind her, relayed the current situation. She already sent her best trackers and few OPS Agents, Kyubey IS the heroic figure of the 'Con after all.

"It'll take more than a flash of light to take her out." Mattias stated his opinion, everyone silently agreed. She took down Peltatum, the single Abductor capable of wiping out a Panopticon, with help of course. She single-handedly faced Abel during that desert operation and defeated him during the final battle at the Hourai Invasion.

Beatrice, Elfriede, Nina, Marie, Shizuka, Hal, Ann, Billy, Kai, and Sergio have similar thoughts. If anyone would say the other title of Kyubey, it would be the "Girl of Steel."

"For now, rest up and do necessary preparations. We'll need every ounce of strength to find her and bring her back." Natalia ordered, everyone went to their respective Cells.

Since Hal, Ann, Billy, and Shizuka are CODE 6, they went to the lift. They were allowed at the 8th level since Natalia gave them special privileges.

Things are surely going to change.

 ** _The Casket_**

Simeon continues to watch his dear human and her friends. All was according to plan.

He was shocked when his pact with the human was cut off momentarily, then the pact returned. He was shocked in discovering a new world. Now he plans to give more time for the human to train and gather allies to take down On High.

He ordered Aries to send a message to Cesare's daughter, Beatrice, later. For now, he will make the needed preparations.

"Soon, people of On High, I shall see to it that you will pay and bring peace to the world."

 **AN: I'll continue the class of Chevreuse on the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	4. Shining New Hope

_**Classroom, Ms. Chevreuse's Class**_

No one dared to look at Kyubey or at Louise, as Kyubey's promise still rings in their heads. Ms. Chevreuse is still nervous in conducting her lesson, but there still good results.

Now she asked "What are Elements of Magic?"

Guiche de Gramont, son of the great General Gramont, answered flamboyantly "Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water, Ma'am!"

"And also the legendary lost Void." She added, since transmutation is their lesson, she demonstrated it to her students.

"I-Is that gold, madam?!" One Kirche Anhalt Zerbest questioned in shock, gold is very valuable after all.

"Oh, it is not gold, Ms. Zerbest. It is just plain brass, as only Square-class mages are capable of such a feat. I am only a Triangle-class." The teacher told them, calming down a possible outburst.

Kyubey studied the terms she just heard.

'Squares, Triangles? It may be a classification of skills.'

She poked Louise who was listening intently.

"What is it?" Louise asked without even looking at her.

"What are the shapes?"

'…Shapes? Oh, she must mean the mage classification!'

"The shapes mean are the total number of elements a mage can add in a single spell. It goes like this, a Dot-class has only one element, a Line-class has two, a Triangle-class has three, and a Square-class has four. There is also the theorized Pentagon-class and above, but as it is what I said, it's just mere theory."

Kyubey nodded, she could already see some similarities of this world's system compared to hers. Still, it's good to lay low for some time until she completely figured out how to adapt.

On the other hand, she is still confused. When she patted her master's head this morning, she could feel an incomprehensible amount of Will'O coming from her; she can't identify it if it was too little or too many to sense it at all. Now, she felt it again. She may not know the reasons yet, but she senses the looks of discrimination of the other students towards Louise.

It's like Citizens looking down on a single Sinner.

She grit her teeth, it's just like back at the 'Con. Even though she was forced to be here by Louise, by far no means she isn't letting others do as they please. She may hold a little resentment towards the pink head, but now she is starting to warm up to her.

She could worry about going back later, since she can speak with Aries in some times or in her sleep. Surely, she could help her relay some messages back to Simeon or the 'Con.

Now, Ms. Chevreuse asked a volunteer to do the transmutation. Luckily for her, she sees Ms. Valliere conversing with her familiar, which still she feels nervous about. Unluckily, Louise was called to do it, in which the other students were about to protest when one look from Kyubey shut their traps and sit still and watch as events unfold.

'She's clearly bipolar or something.' All of them thought, beauty is a dangerous asset of course, coupled with that, Kyubey has brute strength that surpasses barbarians, not that they know of it.

When Louise was about to cast the spell, Kirche shouted "Don't do it, Zero!"

The others looked at her as if she is digging her own grave; it's not wise to insult someone, especially if it was the Zero, since she can blast anyone with her explosive failures.

Louise grew a tick mark on her head and just proceeded to chant. She makes sure if she would fail (which is very likely to happen), the blast will be near that Zerbest whore.

Kyubey sensed a rapid influx of power, since she was sent to the Immaterial Plane and grown more sensitive to rising energies, on Louise' wand and body.

Typically, when she saw the practicing mages outside do their spells, only the wand has energies focused on its point. In Louise' case, the reason why her spells fail and explode is that her body overpowers the spell and she is not aware of it.

All Kyubey can do is to observe for now to keep a low profile. She will surely help Louise get better at controlling her power.

*KABOOM*

After that huge explosion, none were harmed save for Ms. Chevreuse. The teacher was charred and was twitching uncontrollably.

"Looks like I messed up a little bit."

"A little bit?! That's our teacher for Founder's sake! Someone call the nurse!" A student screamed, a boy who was chubby. Prior to Kyubey's knowledge, the boy's name was Malicorne.

It didn't take too long for the class to go into panic, and start berating Louise. Said girl ignored all the words, but as far as Kyubey's eyes could see, there were small tears that were starting to form from the pinkette's eyes.

'It seems taking a low profile is not possible at this time.' She thought as she begins to summon a weapon.

In Kyubey's hands was a sniper rifle. One distinctive feature of the rifle was its color, it was sky-blue and white.

'SR-44/ET, fitted with high-precision optical scope and armor-piercing rounds capable of severing Ferrous Fibers of regular Abductors; sacrifices ammo for power and precision.' She mused to herself, with her Thorn deployed, she could easily go to Louise' side after she fired her weapon.

She aimed at a glass window and fired. The sound of shattering glass caught the attention of the students, including Louise, then they began to identify were the loud shot came from.

Their attention then began to focus on Kyubey and took note of the strange 'musket' in her hands. Smoke was evident from the barrel.

"If you do not stop all of your insulting to my master, I'll be sure to use force, extreme force."

Each word she let out has a very strong weight in them and held no single trace of nervousness or hesitation. All of them gulped, they may be mages-in-training but in the face of a battle-hardened warrior, they are not safe. Now, they will probably think twice before insulting the Zero lest they anger her beautiful and very deadly familiar.

Kyubey lashes out her Thorn to Louise' direction and glided towards. All of them watched in amazement as the said girl had done that with her 'magical thorn'.

As soon as she landed, she already dismissed her Module, Weapon, and Thorn much to the student's amazement again and curiosity.

'Where do they go anyways?' Is what in everyone's minds right now; Kyubey paid them no attention as she fixed her gaze to Louise.

Louise internally gulped, after what her Kyu-nee had done she prepared herself for some harsh insults or physical abuse. None came, as Kyubey caressed her hair.

"Come now, we have much to do." She smiled with her eyes closed, Louise smiled too. Now there was another person to support her in her life.

As they proceeded to the door, Kyubey told Louise go on ahead. When she said that, all the other students paled.

Kyubey's back was facing them, until the said girl summons again her 'black boxes' and 'magical thorn'. In her hands was a long curved blade, as tall as a fully grown man, about 7 ft. in length. The distinctive feature was its color; it was purple, like the spear from the Summoning Servant.

She barked another threat "Do not take my last words or now as threats, do not judge for you do not truly understand a person or else you will face Retribution. I promise all of you that."

She then began to exit the room to follow Louise. The silence was so thick you could hear it. Tabitha's face may seem passive to others but inside her mind she's terrified. Never before her survivor's instinct acted that way, she may have faced a lot of dangers and horrors of life but a simple look of disdain coming from the familiar sets alarms off her and readied herself of her staff.

She thought about it, Sylphid may have acted a little spiffy the other day when the Valliere's Familiar was around her.

For now, she needs to closely monitor the movements of the familiar.

* * *

 **Outdoors, Near Vestri Court**

Louise and Kyubey sat in front of each other at a table, many stares were sent towards them. Again, Kyubey receives most of it. Said girl just ignored it, still grasping the area.

It was then Louise spoke up "Um, why did you do that? I'm used to their insult by now, plus, I think you bore some resentment towards me for summoning you."

Kyubey just shook her head.

"You think I bore some resentment to you? Maybe a little, but seeing you situation here, I couldn't help but feel empathic towards you. I did that because I have my values to uphold, not some any other petty reason like showing off my arsenal of skills."

Louise just nodded, inside, she feels as if she gained another elder sister like Cattleya that will look after her.

Meanwhile, a certain pompous blonde is in trouble with two girls. One was a small girl with curled twin-tailed blonde hair wearing a black cape, while the other was a brown haired girl with a brown cape.

The commotion was all about Guiche's two-timing, and said boy received slaps on both sides of his face from the girls. The two began to walk away and separate paths.

Guiche, feeling humiliated, put the blame on a black haired maid who pointed the brown haired girl the direction of Guiche.

Kyubey noticed this, and as Guiche was about to lay a hand on the maid, his air from his lungs suddenly got cut off.

Kyubey delivered a very well-delivered kick to the blonde's stomach; Guiche fell down trying to catch his breath. Everyone almost got their eyes popped out at the display; here was one who dared to hit a noble, in a very painful and humiliating way too.

'Despite her looks, she sure hits hard…' That's what everyone's thoughts were, as the saying goes; don't judge the book by its cover.

Guiche was coughing up, as he rearranges himself, he sees the beautiful 'maiden' that stroked him down to the ground with one swift kick.

'My pride as a noble is one the line! I, Guiche de Gramont, will not tolerate this great insult to my family's name from some commoner, even if she has a look of a princess!' He steeled himself, preparing to state his challenge.

"You! If you like to take that maid's punishment, I challenge you, here and now, to a duel!" He bravely stated and everyone around the area heard that.

The students began to converge while the some staff hurried to find teachers in order to stop the commotion.

Chatter was evident, it was all noise you could here. Kyubey cannot find Louise anywhere in the growing crowd. She whispered to the maid that she should just stand by and look for a pink-haired girl. She agreed but began to grow some worry to her savior.

Kyubey just sighed; conflict seemed to follow her everywhere. Inwardly, she thought she could use some stress relief.

Kyubey just told every spectator to distance themselves to avoid crossfire, not that they knew the term of course, but they complied nonetheless.

Guiche then swung his rose and a petal landed on the ground, from there a light emerged and then came fort an armored figure.

Kyubey observed her current opponent, a humanoid, bronze plated armor, clearly moving too. No weapons evident.

'So he plans to use minions in order to fight me, smart yet stupid. If he plans to tire me out, it would take himself to tire first before he could even lay a scratch on me.'

Kyubey complied in adjusting her stance, showing her arsenal early will prove her reliant to her weapons in any battle. Good thing there was close-quarters combat training back at the 'Con.

They were bewildered that she was not going to use her 'magical' weapons in the duel; they thought she was insane but afraid to voice it out. Kyubey noticed this; words were not needed to know what they were thinking.

The construct charged first, thanks to Kyubey's trained reflexes, she managed to dodge and counter. She grabbed the offending arm of the golem and twisted it and threw the golem in a suplex-like manner.

The golem shattered upon impact to the ground, caused by the use of excessive force.

Everyone that was watching was awed by her skill, while Guiche too was awed, he feared as if he made a fatal mistake.

Louise forced herself in front of the grant just in time to see her Familiar/New Onee-sama beat a golem just by throwing it.

Guiche got out of his stupor and waved his rose again, this time multiple petals landed and the golems have now weapons.

Kyubey was not fazed by this and responded by charging through. First, she took out the one with a spear; she disarmed it and began using the spear for herself. The runes on her left hand began to glow, she noticed it and felt her body gain new strength and advanced knowledge of the weapon she currently holds. Added by the continued use of multiple weapons, Kyubey can now be counted as an unstoppable force in battle, as if she was dancing in the middle of it.

She tore golem after golem, the weapons she uses cycled from sword & shield, to bow, to halberd, and many more.

Guiche was still keen on summoning more of his 'famed' Valkyries. He then felt exhausted; he cannot keep up with such force.

After the last golem collapsed, everyone was silent in awe, meanwhile Guiche was panting like crazy. Kyubey discarded the weapon she was wielding, this time it was a short-sword. Guiche took note of this.

'She thought that weapons or fist doesn't matter, she'll beat me up no matter way!' He was panicking; sweat was now evident from him.

Kyubey stopped in front of the blonde and said, "Stand up, you look like shit."

Guiche looked up and saw a hand in front of his face, the girl he dueled with was offering hand of help!

He took it, taking note of the soft feel of her hands. He thought to himself 'No! Stop acting like an idiot! Don't make the same mistake again!'

He blushed, he really looked like shit.

"You better apologize to the maid. Or else, you'll feel the greatest pain any man could think of." Kyubey's words held no remorse, but held seriousness that she did it before.

All men present, including those far away and across the universe felt the instinct to cover their manhood.

He nodded his head very quick and proceeded to apologize. Kyubey heard that the maid's name was Siesta. Said maid then showed a smile, which in turn made Kyubey smile too. A few people noticed this, Louise and Siesta were one of them, and were dazzled by her smile, it fits her perfectly.

Everyone began to disperse, Kyubey, Louise, and Siesta remained.

"Thank you, Miss…" Siesta paused for a moment

"Kyubey, just call me Kyubey for now." She smiled, the two were dazzled again.

"Let's call t a day now, shall we?" Louise nodded happily while Siesta waved at them to see them tomorrow. Now a New Hope was about to shine.

* * *

 **Weapon Update:**

 **R8**

Hawkshadow – Lightning Flash

 **Removed**

L-7E1/ET


End file.
